The Beatles discography
The Beatles released twelve original studio albums, and have a slew of EPs and compilations. They are listed here. Albums * Please Please Me - March 22, 1963 * With the Beatles - November 22, 1963 * A Hard Day's Night - July 10, 1964 * Beatles for Sale - December 4, 1964 * Help! - August 6, 1965 * Rubber Soul - December 3, 1965 * Revolver - August 5, 1966 * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band - June 1, 1967 * Magical Mystery Tour - November 19, 1967 * [[The Beatles (album)|''The Beatles]]'' - November 22, 1968 * Yellow Submarine - January 17, 1969 * Abbey Road - September 26, 1969 * Let It Be - May 8, 1970 * Past Masters - March 7, 1988 * Live at the BBC - November 30, 1994 * On Air - Live at the BBC Volume 2 - November 11, 2013 Compilation Albums * 1962-1966/1967-1970 - April 19, 1973 * Rock 'n' Roll Music - June 7, 1976 * Love Songs - October 21, 1977 * The Beatles Collection - November 2, 1978 * The Beatles' Ballads - March 24, 1980 * Reel Music - March 22, 1982 * 20 Greatest Hits - October 11, 1982 * The Beatles Box Set - November 15, 1988 * Yellow Submarine Songtrack - September 13, 1999 * 1 - November 13, 2000 * Tomorrow Never Knows (Album) - July 24, 2012 * The U.S. Albums - January 21, 2014 Live Albums * The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl - May 4, 1977 * Anthology - 1996 * Let It Be... Naked - November 17, 2003 * Love (album) - November 20, 2006 EPs (Extended Plays) * Long Tall Sally - June 19, 1964 Singles Please Please Me: * "Love Me Do" - October 5, 1962 * "Please Please Me" - January 11, 1963 * "Twist and Shout" - March 2, 1964 * "Do You Want to Know a Secret" - March 23, 1964 With The Beatles: * "All My Loving" - February 8, 1964 * "Roll Over Beethoven" - February 15, 1964 Long Tall Sally: * "Matchbox" - August 24, 1964 A Hard Day's Night: * "Can't Buy Me Love" - March 20, 1964 * "A Hard Day's Night" - July 10, 1964 * "I'll Cry Instead" - July 20, 1964 * "And I Love Her" - July 20, 1964 Beatles For Sale: * "Eight Days a Week" - February 15, 1965 Help!: * "Ticket to Ride" - April 9, 1965 * "Help!" - July 23, 1965 * "Yesterday" - September 13, 1965 Rubber Soul: * "Nowhere Man" - February 21, 1966 Revolver: * "Yellow Submarine" - August 5, 1966 * "Got To Get You Into My Life" - 1976 Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band: * "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (song)" - 1976 The Beatles (Album): * "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" - November 22, 1968 * "Back In the USSR" - 1976 Yellow Submarine: * "All Together Now" - 1972 Abbey Road: * "Come Together" - October 31, 1969 Let It Be: * "Get Back" / "Don't Let Me Down" - April 11, 1969 * "Let It Be" - March 6, 1970 * "The Long and Winding Road" - May 11, 1970 Magical Mystery Tour: * "Strawberry Fields Forever" - February 17, 1967 * "All You Need Is Love" - July 7, 1967 * "Hello, Goodbye" - November 24, 1967 Past Masters: * "From Me to You" - April 11, 1963 * "She Loves You" - August 23, 1963 * "I Want to Hold Your Hand" - November 29, 1963 * "I Feel Fine" - November 27, 1964 * "Day Tripper" - December 3, 1965 * "Paperback Writer" - June 10, 1966 * "Lady Madonna" - March 15, 1968 * "Hey Jude" - August 30, 1968 * "The Ballad of John and Yoko" - May 30, 1969 Live At The BBC: * "Baby It's You" - March 20, 1995 Anthology: * "My Bonnie" - January 5, 1962 * "Why" - March 27, 1964 * "Sweet Georgia Brown" - June 1, 1964 * "Free as a Bird" - December 4, 1995 * "Real Love" - March 4, 1996 Category:The Beatles